


There’s a First Time for Everything

by sspaz1000



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post season 4/Pre Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: The New Year is almost here.  How are David and Patrick going to celebrate?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	There’s a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You’ve never had a New Year’s kiss?” This was in a word doc that was untouched for 2.5 years. So no idea where I actually got it from.
> 
> Also thank you to Jennifer for being my beta and hand holder, as I dive into fic writing for Schitt's Creek. I'm incredibly nervous about this adventure, but I'm encouraged. 
> 
> Next, thank you to Laurie for the title.

It was the day before New Year’s Eve, and David was spending some time with Patrick at Ray’s, since Ray had gone to visit his family in Winnipeg for the New Year. They were cleaning the kitchen; well, Patrick was cleaning, and David was sitting at the table looking at his phone scrolling through Instagram going “ohh and ahh”, every so often. They were talking about everything and nothing at all when their conversation turned to New Year’s Eve. 

“So you definitely want to go to Twyla’s party at the cafe, right?”, Patrick asked. 

“Absolutely not,” David said, now fully invested in this conversation. David stood up, walked over to the sink, and wrapped himself around Patrick.

“Come on, David. It’ll be fun.” Patrick said as he leaned back into David’s arms. “You know, if we go to the party, I get to kiss you at midnight. And, obviously, there’ll be food.”

“I’d rather be doing other things to you at midnight, and you know the kissing-at-midnight thing is kind of overrated anyway.” David said nonchalantly. 

“Wow, nothing about the food? David Rose, are you OK?” Patrick joked.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about that time I was with Andy Cohen and Anderson Cooper in Times Square.” David stepped back from Patrick, and Patrick whined at the loss of touch. “But yes, obviously, food; while the mozzarella sticks may not hold their shape, I’m all for the food.”

“Ah, there it is.” Patrick laughed and swatted David’s butt with the towel he was holding. “Come here.”

David slid into Patrick’s arms and gave him a gentle kiss. “Come on, let’s get up to your room.” 

“What? You don’t want to watch Chopped tonight?”

“One, Ray is gone, and two, I can think of much better things we can be doing.” David said as he grabbed the towel out of Patrick’s hand and tossed it aside.

Patrick chuckled, “Okay. Okay, race you.”

“I don’t do running,” David said, but Patrick was already halfway up the stairs, and David had to catch up. 

*************

New Year’s Eve was here before they knew it and David was trying to figure out what to wear to the cafe without having to run back to the motel. 

“David. Relax. It’s the cafe,” Patrick said.

“I know, I know, I just didn’t grab the sweater I wanted before coming here.” David said, flinging his arms in all different directions. His overnight bag was emptied and was spread all over Patrick’s bed. 

“Ok, David, it’s not something to be all nervous about.” Patrick grabbed David’s hands to still them. “Why are you nervous, David?” Patrick pulled David into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

David pulled away slightly, “Would you believe this is the first New Year’s I’ll be sober and not strung out?”

Patrick turned and looked at him with those soft eyes. “Oh, David.” He wrapped his arms around him a little tighter. “What did you do the first couple years here?”

“Got drunk and high with Stevie.” 

“Right, her 12 bottles of wine, 1 day thing. So it’s not just for Christmas?”

David nodded. “That is correct.” David moved away, towards his overnight bag. 

“David, you’re not going to find anything else in the bag. Pretty sure it’s all on my bed.” Patrick went to his closet and grabbed a black sweater. “I know it’s definitely not your thread count, but…” Patrick trailed off. 

David walked over to Patrick and grabbed the sweater. “Yes, this is not my thread count, but thank you.” He leaned in and gave Patrick a soft kiss. “I need to go get ready.” 

As David pulled away to head to his overnight bag, Patrick noticed the subtle little sniff of the sweater David did and saw David’s face relax into it. Patrick smiled and watched David grab his toiletries and head out the door to the bathroom.

*************

Once at the cafe, David was relaxing with Patrick not too far from his side. They made their rounds with the residents of Schitt’s Creek, sharing stories and laughter, and of course food. All the food. 

David and Patrick were grabbing a second helping, while Stevie was making her rounds, with wine glasses in each hand laughing at everything. She bumped into David, and said, “Look at you two lovebirds.” And she just kept laughing. 

“Hi, Stevie,” Patrick said. “Having another 12 things of wine fest?” 

Stevie gave Patrick an incredulous look. “Me? Of course not.”

“Right,” Patrick looked at David, “It’s getting close to midnight. I’m going to go grab our glasses of champagne before Stevie drinks them all.” Patrick winked at Stevie and walked away. 

Stevie looked at David. “You’re wearing Patrick’s sweater.” 

David looked at her like she had three heads. “What? Me? No.”

Stevie kept staring at David. “Fine, yes, It’s Patrick’s. Definitely not my thread count but it was black and I really didn’t want to go back to the motel before coming here because I didn’t want to get grilled by my parents about what Patrick and I have been doing at Ray’s for the past week.”

Stevie gave David a soft look. “It suits you. But what *have* you been doing at Ray’s for the past week?” 

David gave her a glare and took one of her glasses and held it above her head. “That’s what you get for asking.” 

Patrick walked back over with two fresh glasses and Stevie made a move for one of them. “Oh, you absolutely do not,” David said, as he handed her glass back to her and grabbed a fresh one from Patrick. “Cheers.” 

The three of them clanked their glasses together, and took a sip of champagne. 

As they were sipping their champagne Roland and Jocelyn were making their way towards them, “Hey Dave,” he said loudly, “Haven’t I seen you in this outfit before?” 

David’s eyes got big, and he said, “Oh my god, no, and we’re not doing Dave.” David chugged the last bit of his champagne. Stevie and Patrick stifled some giggles as the Schitts made their way to their next victims of Roland’s drunkenness. 

“You know I should be madder at your reaction, since it is my sweater, David.” Patrick said as he finished his glass. Stevie was drunkenly smiling at them as she finished her glasses. 

At 11:59, Twyla started playing Auld Lang Syne, and Patrick took David’s hand and started to dance with him. “You know you look fantastic tonight.” he whispered into David’s ear. 

David got that soft smile on his face, “Thank you.”

Patrick, leaning into the moment, asked, “For what?”

David smiled at the callback. “For showing me that I can have a nice time while sober in this town.” 

Some dinging on pots and pans indicated that it was midnight, and David and Patrick looked around the cafe at all their friends and family, and David whispered, “Happy New Year, Patrick”. 

“Happy New Year, David.” Patrick leaned up and gave David a soft but fierce kiss. When they pulled apart, David smiled and Patrick said, “You know, I’ve never done that before.”

David looked at him with curiosity. “You mean you and Rachel never kissed at midnight on New Years?”

“No, and truth be told, a fair amount of the holidays, we were broken up.”

“Oh.” David pulled Patrick into a hug, “I’m sorry to hear that, but I’m glad I get to kiss you this New Year’s. Maybe kissing-at-midnight, isn’t so overrated after all.” 

“Me too.” Patrick placed a chaste kiss on David’s lips again, as Twyla was ramping up the party music. They made their way off to the side of the café and stayed in each other’s embrace the rest of the night, stealing kisses, and laughing with everyone as they rang in a new year in Schitt’s Creek.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [sspaz1000](https://sspaz1000.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
